Shattered
by rinecchi
Summary: MINOR EDITED / Kupikir aku akan bahagia melihatmu bahagia dengan orang lain. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Aku bahkan tak mampu menghentikan air mata yang meluncur turun, mengembang senyum bahagia untukmu dan kenyataan, Gilbert. Kenyataan bahwa kita tidak akan pernah bersatu. Pruhun. Warning inside. RnR? Oneshot


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia: Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warnings:** AU, OOC, typo dimana-mana, drabble, human name used, hetero/straight pair, plotless, alur maksa, judul gak nyambung, PrussiaxHungary, DLDR

**n.b: **_"italic" _= ucapan dalam hati

* * *

_**Shattered**_

**Kupikir aku akan bahagia melihatmu bahagia dengan orang lain. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Aku bahkan tak mampu menghentikan air mata yang meluncur turun, mengembang senyum bahagia untukmu dan kenyataan, Gilbert. Kenyataan bahwa kita tidak akan pernah bersatu.**

**.**

**Prussia x Hungary**

**Slight PrussLiech**

* * *

.

"Aku... akan menikah, Liz." manik savana itu membulat saat mendengar kalimat yang diucapkannya. Sesaat jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

"A-apa?" respon gadis manis itu sekenanya.

"Tapi kau bilang kau... Tidak akan menikah..."

"Aku tahu... Aku yang _awesome_ ini memang pernah bilang begitu, tapi..." pemuda albino itu menghela nafas berat.

"... Hanya dengan ini, aku bisa menyelamatkan keluargaku." ia tahu betapa pemuda di sampingnya ini begitu mencintai keluarganya. Ia hanya mampu menatap pemilik kedua rubi itu nanar. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, suara yang paling sering ia abaikan itu berteriak serak. Terus meneriakkan kata itu. Kata yang mungkin sangat tidak akan dia, seorang Elizaveta Hedervary, katakan pada pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

.

_Bahwa ia mencintainya._

.

Buku-buku jarinya menyentuh foto wajah pemuda dengan senyum secerah mentari itu. Memori terus memutar rangkaian gambar masa lalu, memaksanya menitikkan kristal asin itu. Ia memeluk kedua lututnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya. Tangisan hening sudah cukup untuk membuatnya menyesal. Menyesal kenapa tidak dari dulu ia menyadarinya. Menyadari perasaan aneh yang terus menyelimutinya, menyampaikan sebuah kata yang kau pikir tidak masuk akal baginya. Dan kini waktu sudah hampir mencapai klimaks. Ia genggam kalung berbentuk salib pemberian pemuda itu erat. Tidak perlu menangis lagi. Tidak perlu menyesal lagi. Tekadnya sudah bulat.

Dengan segala konsekuensinya, ia akan melakukan hal yang ia anggap gila ini.

_"Sebelum semuanya terlambat, Eliza. Sebelum kau hanya mampu menangisi kebodohanmu."_

Ia tak peduli derasnya hujan mengguyur pertiwi. Ia terus berlari. Tak peduli dengan surai karamel indah dan baju favorit yang kini basah oleh tangisan langit. Ia terus berlari hingga tiba tepat di hadapan pintu rumahnya. Belum sempat ia mengetuk, pintu di hadapannya terbuka.

"Eli-" gadis itu segera menyambar ke dalam pelukan hangat pemuda albino itu.

"Eliza, apa..."

"Aku mencintaimu, Gil."

"Eh?"

"Aku tahu ini sudah sangat terlambat... Dan aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi... Aku..."

"Sssh, dasar tidak _awesome_. Lari menerobos hujan hanya untuk mengaku seperti ini. Hei, jauh sebelum kau menyadarinya pun, aku sudah tahu kok kalau kau mencintaiku yang _awesome_ ini." Gilbert tersenyum narsis. Ia mengusap kepala sang gadis.

_"Sebelum kau mencintaiku pun, aku selalu mencintaimu."_

.

Mentari sudah tinggi saat ia mengerjapkan kedua jamrud itu. Ia ingat semalam ia berada di rumah Gilbert, menyesap sedikit _gluhwein_ tersisa. Ia merasa sepasang tangan memeluknya, menghembuskan karbon dioksida tepat di leher jenjangnya. Ia memutar kepalanya mendapatkan pemuda albino itu memejamkan mata di hadapannya. Ia menatapnya dalam. Mungkin inilah kali terakhir ia dapat melihat wajah Gilbert seperti ini.

.

Eliza gusar. Gadis cantik menatap jalan dan sesekali melirik ke arah kanan tempat Gilbert menyetir.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" tanyanya.

"Tidak... Hanya saja..."

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ck, ketakutanmu itu tak berdasar, seperti aku akan mati saja."

"Bukan begitu, Gil. Kita memang masih bisa bertemu, hanya saja kita..." Eliza membuang wajahnya ke kiri,

"Kita tidak bisa saling memiliki."

"..." Perlahan Gilbert menghentikan laju mobilnya tepat di depan gedung apartemen Eliza.

"... Terima kasih atas semalam, Gilbert... Aku pasti..."

"Liz," ia menarik tangan gadis itu dan mencium bibirnya.

"Maaf."

.

Menangis takkan mengubah kenyataan. Menangis takkan membuat Lily Zwingli melepaskan Gilbert Beilschmidt begitu saja padanya. Inilah konsekuensi keterlambatannya yang mau tak mau harus diterimanya. Bahwa dari awal, mereka memang tak ditakdirkan bersama.

.

Eliza membuka iris rindangnya pelan. Kantung-kantung telah bergumul di bawah matanya akibat menangis semalaman. Ia harus tampak cantik dan bahagia hari ini. Setidaknya di hadapan Gilbert. Ia sapukan _make-up _untuk menutupi rupa sedihnya. Diikatnya surai karamel itu di atas pundak kirinya. Ia tampak sempurna dalam balutan gaun hijau toska itu. Hanya ada satu yang kurang; ia tak mampu merekahkan senyum dari bibir terpoles lipstik tipis itu. Dengan langkah pasti ia berjalan menuju mobil pribadinya, mengendarai mobil hitam itu menuju gereja megah di pusat kota.

.

Gereja ini menjadi saksi pengikraran janji abadi kedua insan tersebut. _Wedding March _telah mengalun di setiap sudut ruangan. Gadis berambut _beige_ itu tampak begitu anggun dalam balutan gaun pengantin yang kini berjalan bersama kakak lelakinya. Gilbert tampak begitu gagah mengenakan tuksedo hitam. Eliza tak pernah mengira bahwa pria yang selalu ia anggap kekanak-kanakan itu bisa begitu tenang sekaligus menawan. Kini kedua insan itu berdiri di atas altar di hadapan pendeta. Mengucapkan janji saling setia. Permata hijau itu menangkap bibir pucat Gilbert yang bergetar saat mengucapkan 'aku bersedia'. Pemuda serampangan itu selalu yakin akan apa yang ia lakukan tapi kini iris Eliza menyingkap sebuah keraguan yang tak dapat dituangkan dalam kata.

.

.

Elizaveta menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi mahogani itu. Menatap lazuardi lewat jendela apartemennya. Setahun telah berlalu begitu cepat. Roderich telah melamarnya minggu lalu tapi ia menolaknya dengan alasan bahwa pria Austria itu bisa mendapatkan wanita yang jauh lebih baik darinya. Pemilik surai bergelombang itu menghela nafas lelah. Jauh di lubuk hatinya ia masih mengharapkan Gilbert. Cih, wanita macam apa dia, yang memikirkan pria yang kini berstatus suami orang itu... Ia kembali menatap lazuardi yang dibuai senja, mengantar sang mentari kembali ke peraduannya. Tiba-tiba suara bel mengusik pendengarannya. Dengan langkah terseret ia meraih daun pintu dan membukanya. Jamrudnya menangkap sesosok pria albino di hadapannya.

"Eliza."

"G-Gil?" gadis Hungaria itu terkesiap melihat pria yang di hadapannya itu kini mendekapnya erat.

"E... Liza..." suaranya parau, seakan menyimpan kepedihan yang mendalam.

"Ada apa, Gil?" tanyanya. Gilbert tak segera menjawab, hanya mampu bernafas berat di leher Eliza.

"... Lily... Lily sudah meninggal." Ucapan Gilbert sontak membuat Eliza terkejut. Secepat itukah gadis Liechtenstein itu meninggalkan Gilbert?

"A-apa? Kenapa?" tanya Eliza dengan nada tercekat.

"... Dia, dia tidak pernah cerita bahwa selama ini dia menderita liver kronis... Dia bilang dia tidak mau menghawatirkan siapapun... Pada akhirnya, dia..." Gilbert tak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku turut berduka cita, Gil."

"... Dia menitipkan ini padamu." Gilbert memberinya sepucuk surat. Gadis itu segera membuka dan membacanya.

_Dear Elizaveta,_

_Aku harap kau mau menerima dan membaca surat ini. Aku minta maaf karena selama ini aku sudah merebut Gilbert darimu karena aku tahu bahwa kau mencintainya. Saat itu aku juga sangat terkejut begitu kakak memberitahuku bahwa aku dijodohkan dan akan menikah dengannya. Aku selalu merasa tak enak hati padanya tetapi ia bilang ia akan berusaha untuk mencintaiku. Ia melakukannya dengan baik hingga aku lupa bahwa waktuku tak banyak lagi akibat liver kronis yang menggerogotiku selama bertahun-tahun ini. Aku bersyukur bisa dicintai olehnya dalam waktu yang sangat singkat ini._

_Sebagai permintaan terakhir, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu padamu, Eliza? Tolong jaga dan bahagiakan Gilbert. Aku tak mau melihatnya terus-terusan bersedih. Dan untuk Gilbert, terima kasih. Terima kasih telah bersedia menemaniku di saat-saat terakhir. Aku akan selalu merindukanmu._

_Lily_

.

.

Eliza memandang sang senja yang membuai lazuardi lewat jendela, tak menghiraukan tangan Gilbert yang kini merangkulnya dari belakang, menghirup setiap esens dari wanita itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Liz?" tanyanya, mencium leher wanita yang dinikahinya tahun lalu itu.

"Aku sedang memikirkan bagaimana rupa putri kecil kita nanti, Gil," ujar Eliza sembari tangannya mengelus-elus perutnya yang kini membuncit.

"Hmm, kuharap dia mirip denganmu," tangan Gilbert ikut mengelus perut Eliza, tempat buah cintanya dengan Eliza berada.

"Kau sudah menyiapkan nama untuknya?" Gilbert bertanya, kini ia berjongkok di hadapan istrinya, menggenggam tangannya. Eliza mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Lily."

.

.

**END**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Ah, lagi-lagi mem-publish fiksi yang terbengkalai sejak 2 tahun lalu dan baru-baru ini dilanjutkan.

Akhir-akhir ini Pruhun sepi sekali... Author-author yang lain kemanaaa? *nyari di bawah kolong *plak

Segala bentuk review, concrit, flame pedas manis akan saya terima dan *coretlelangcoret* dengan senang hati di kotak review :D

.

_**By the awesome frying pan,**_

**fevernity**


End file.
